


How sweet and strange

by IneffableDumbass (GCST45)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epilogue, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Right after the final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCST45/pseuds/IneffableDumbass
Summary: The streets of town were paved with starsIt was such a romantic affairAnd as we kissed and said goodnightA nightingale sang in Berkeley squareOr: Angels go for a walk after dining at the Ritz.





	How sweet and strange

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't proofread and English is clearly not my first language. I've got to go to bed, though, so I hope it's not unreadable and you enjoy it. Just some good old-fashioned fluff.

Crowley was shivering, but he wouldn’t admit that. Slowly, the summer was losing ground to the first breezes of autumn, and it showed, especially for someone with cold blood.

It was almost midnight and they were walking home. Aziraphale’s insecure hands rested around Crowley’s arm as his glance nervously travelled to the darkest places of the park. It was impossible to get used to the feeling of not being chased and judged this soon, but everything had gone faster than they thought it would since the Antichrist was delivered to his true family.

They weren’t talking about anything in particular. There wasn’t a lot of stuff they could discuss after preventing Armageddon from happening, and if there was, indeed, something left to say, it was said at the dinner or would be postponed until they both were ready.

However, they were laughing. They couldn’t stop laughing at the Ritz and they certainly wouldn’t stop now. Jokes were far better received now that the weight of the world and their sides was lifted from their shoulders. Also, they were kind of drunk, not wanting to sober up, partly worried that the other diners would see and partly knowing that some things only could happen with alcohol in their systems. At least for now.

A nightingale’s sang in the distance. It was so quiet they could barely heard it, but it was there, like it had been since they toasted for humanity and themselves and everything they had achieved. Crickets were making music, too. All the nature around them seemed involved in an intricate serenade, as if God herself had ordered them to provide the perfect atmosphere for something that had been building up for centuries.

That was when Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s arm and put his own around him instead. The demon jumped at the display of affection, but ultimately accepted it, and not only because he was freezing. The most terrible winter wouldn’t be an excuse for resting his hand of Aziraphale’s back and leaving it there.

They almost were out of the park. Soon, they’d both go back to their homes, like they always did. The bookshop was saved, after all, and Aziraphale wouldn’t need a new place to stay. It was what it was supposed to happen. They’d see each other next day, and the day following that one, and the next, and the next, and the next, until Hell or Heaven decided to start a war they couldn’t stop. But tonight, they were safe.

Aziraphale stopped walking, breaking the contact. Crowley stared at him. His friend looked confused, conflicted. It was in his eyes. The same shadow that had crossed them for 6000 years, every time they tried to move forward. Except this time, he wouldn’t let it win.

Staring back at Crowley, under the dim light of a street lamp, with the night’s blue kindness surrounding them and the stars winking at them, he took his hand and kissed him.

It was soft, the kind of kiss one would expect from an angel, if angels were allowed to kiss. The thought that he might be the only angel who had ever done that both terrified and thrilled him, and Crowley must have felt the same, because he seemed slightly reluctant before giving in, pulling him closer and melting into the gesture.

He didn’t try to go deeper. After all those years, after all what they went through, he still remembered how slow Aziraphale needed to take thing, and he knew a making out session wasn’t worth his friend’s trust. It was enough, anyway. It was everything they needed at the moment. Feeling their lips caressing each other, their hands touching, the moon staring in shock.

They didn’t fully pull away once the instant was gone. They just stood there, forehead against forehead, smiling and chuckling and stealing occasional pecks.

“Angels… we’re not supposed to say it,” Aziraphale confessed. “We’re not allowed to express… that kind of feeling. Certainly not to a demon. But, well… I know rules don’t exactly apply to us anymore…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Crowley grinned. “I get it. I’ll have to get used to a lot of stuff, too.”

“You do?”

“Yep… We’ll figure it out. Whenever you’re ready.”

They laughed again, in pure ecstasy. One last kiss and they were ready to go. And another one once they made it to the bookshop. Crowley’s arms stayed around Aziraphale’s middle all the way, even though it made walking harder, considering how tipsy they already were.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” the angel whispered, eyes wide open after a particularly effusive kiss, “Right?”

“Oh, trust me, angel, you won’t get rid of me soon.”

Their noses rubbed. It was such a pathetic, teenage-like thing to do. But it was alright. They had lost the time when they could be this corny without feeling like stupid kids. There was a lot to balance.

“Goodnight,” both of them said.

Crowley wanted to tell him it didn’t have to be like this. That they could still live together, even if he had somewhere to stay. However, Aziraphale’s words resonated in his ears, and he knew his lover was right. Rushing would be a mistake. Rushing him had always been a mistake. Whenever you’re ready, he said, and he meant it.

He was almost eighty meters away when he heard quick steps behind him. He froze, in sudden panic. Was it possible? Could Hell figure out that everything was a trick this soon? Could they be prepared to face someone they thought was indestructible?

“Crowley, wait!” Aziraphale’s voice came, letting him breath.

Crowley turned around.

“Angel, what…?”

He couldn’t finish the question. Before another word came out of his mouth, Aziraphale’s lips were on his again.

“You… you don’t have to leave yet, Crowley,” the angel said, hands on each side of Crowley’s face. “You can… you can stay for a while, if you’re okay with that.”

“Angel, are you… are you asking me to stay the night?” He smiled, sceptical.

Aziraphale nodded.

“I don’t wish to pressure you but…”

Now it was Crowley’s turn to shut him up with a kiss.

“Let’s go. I’m freezing here.”

Aziraphale chuckled and held his arm like he had done it at the park, but far more confident about it. When they disappeared inside the bookshop, a solitaire nightingale flew from the building’s rooftop into the night sky.

It was the first night of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is im-the-ineffable-dumbass


End file.
